Ice and Water, Fire and Keys
by MDTM
Summary: Preparations are on full swing for Jellal and Erza's wedding.Sparks fly between Gray and Juvia, but Lyon comes in between them. Natsu starts to experience something he hasn't felt in a long time- love. Love is in the air in Fairy Tail, but will it stay the same?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi guys! So this is my first time writing fanfiction, and I hope you enjoy this one. I'm sorry but I just had to get Jellal and Erza married (it's a dream for me, to be honest). Expect some Gruvia action in this chapter! Cheers :D**_

Chapter 1: Normal Day At The Guild

"Roses or Daisies? Which one do you think Erza would prefer?" Levy asked the girls at the table. "Roses are pretty romantic, and they suit the colour of her hair," suggested Lucy.

"Blue flowers would be nice," stated Juvia.

"Anything's fine with me," droned Cana, finishing her fourth mug of beer.

Levy scribbled all these suggestions on a piece of paper.

"I didn't even use flowers for my wedding, Alzack hated the smell of them," said Bisca, sighing.

They were deciding flower arrangements for the wedding. That is Jellal and Erza's wedding. Lucy had convinced Jellal to tell the truth to Erza, that he didn't have a fiancé, and that he loved her.

2 years ago (X791)

_"I don't deserve to love. No matter how much I do, I'll never be able to make up for the years that I've hurt you," he had said._

_Erza just looked at him. Then she walked up to him, and pulled him in a tight embrace._

_"You've always pushed yourself too hard. All those years ago, you were drawn into evil. The Jellal I've always known- the kind, caring, protective and handsome one- was always in my heart," she whispered, tears brimming in her eyes. The forest was quiet, except for the rising melody of crickets as the sun began to set._

_"I'm sorry Erza," he said, before his lips met hers._

They had dated for a two years, before Jellal proposed to her. The year was now X793, and preparations for the wedding was on full swing.

Jellal and Erza were having lunch in a restaurant outside town, and Erza was going through a list as they sipped on their drinks. "We've invited everyone in Fairy Tail, but I feel like there's a person missing," said Erza, as she took a sip of her lemon tea.

"Mmmm," mumbled Jellal, who was gorging on a chocolate pudding.

"Oh yes. It's Mystogan who's not in the list."

Jellal set down his spoon on his plate.

"I didn't include him in."

"Why not Jellal?" she asked, her face confused.

He fiddled with his thumbs, the way he always did when he was nervous.

"Well…it's because he's probably busy…now that he's the King Of Edolas, and…he's my counterpart, I thought that would make you uncomfortable," he said, looking to the floor.

Erza stared at him. "Oh what, are you scared that I might accidentally marry him instead of you?" she smirked.

Jellal looked up so fast that he nearly tipped the table. "What?"

Erza started laughing. "Honestly, you're impossible sometimes," she sighed.

He stared at her with those golden eyes, and slowly he began to smile. It was rare to see Erza smile, much less laugh, and it filled him with happiness inside.

Back at the guild, Gray was sitting around, a bored look on his face, as usual. He looked towards the corner where Elfman was having a discussion with Macao and Wakaba whether Jellal was "man enough" for Erza. Happy was trying to offer a bow-wrapped mackerel to Charle, while Wendy read her "Healing Magic" book. Natsu started bragging how he was totally going to challenge Jellal to a fight as a side event to the wedding. Gray didn't bother to tell him how stupid he sounded. The other girls had gathered around the bar, giggling and laughing, as they discussed some arrangements. He noticed Juvia looking rather lost.

He wondered about her. The previous day, Lyon has asked Gray to ask Juvia to meet him for dinner today. Until now, he had not relayed that message. He didn't know why. It wasn't like he cared or anything. Lyon seriously had to stop using him as some communicator.

But then why was he always so protective of her whenever Lyon tried to snatch her away for everything? It wasn't just because she was his fellow guildmate, it was something else, that he couldn't quite put his finger on. Damn. Gray wasn't stupid, he knew that Juvia admired him alot for some reason, but he just wasn't experienced in this sort of thing. Just then Juvia looked up and smiled. His face turned hot, and he turned away."Damn Gray, when did you start staring at girls? Idiot," he scolded himself.

Juvia looked up and saw Gray staring at her direction. She smiled. He suddenly looked flustered and turned away, not returning the smile. Juvia sighed. She was really tired. She has been chasing him for a few years, thinking and conjuring up fantasies of Juvia and her Gray-sama, but lately she had matured. She knew that he was never going to return those feelings for her. She felt guilty. Lyon was chasing her too but she had never returned his feelings. Was being with Lyon better? She didn't know. Why couldn't she just have a normal life?

"Juvia."

She looked up, and saw Gray-sama at her side. The girls had stopped talking, and were now staring at the both of them.

"Yes, Gray-sama?" she mumbled, her face going red. What was Gray-sama going to say? Her mind almost started to imagine the both of them in some shojo manga scene, but she stopped herself immediately.

"Err...Lyon said that he wanted to meet you for dinner tonight. I, err, came to tell you," he stuttered.

"Oh…I see. Thank you... Gray-sama," she said, as her face fell.

As he left, a single tear slid down her cheek.

**Thanks for reading, Will come up with an update soon! In the meantime, do tell me what you think about the story by writing in below!  
MDTM**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I hoped you liked the first chapter, and now I present to you Chapter 2!**

**Gray: I'm gonna hate this one.**

**Natsu: Me too!**

**Gray: Zip it, will you?**

**Natsu: WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM GRAY? YOU WANNA FIGHT HUH?**

**Gray: BRING IT! ICE MAKE-**

**Lucy: STOPPPPPPPP!**

**Chapter 2: Awkward Encounters**

Juvia shut the door, folding her wet umbrella and setting it against the cabinet. She hung her coat on the coat rack and headed for her room. She crashed on her bed, sighing, as she gazed at the navy blue walls. There was a life sized poster of Gray, shooting out ice eagles at the Mechanical dragon that mad lady Daphne had created about 2, no rather 9 years ago. It was hard to believe she was 7 years older that what Juvia actually thought, as everyone had been asleep on Tenrou Island. Juvia didn't feel any older.

Her walls were covered in pictures of Gray-sama. Gray-sama in only his underwear, Lyon and him on the Love-Love slide, Juvia and him using Unison Raid, Natsu and him nose-to nose and Lucy talking to him. She had vandalized Lucy's face with a black marker until she was nothing more than a poofy black ball.

She smiled a little, thinking how immature she was. Lucy was her nakama, had stood by her side even though her ex-guild, including her had tried to kidnap her and destroy Fairy Tail once.

"Juvia is a horrible person," she thought. "Juvia doesn't deserve Gray-sama."

She remembered what had happened earlier in the day.

"_Juvia."_

"_Yes, Gray-sama?" she mumbled, her face going red._

"_Err...Lyon said that he wanted to meet you for dinner tonight. I, err, came to tell you,"_

"_Oh…I see. Thank you Gray-sama."_

She felt like crying all over again. It was as if Gray-sama didn't care about her feelings for him, that he didn't care if she went out with Lyon. She loved him, not just for his looks, but for his heart. His kindness and lovingness for his friends.

Well, except for Juvia. She was probably too clingy towards him that he detested Juvia.

She looked at the clock that hung on the wall. She had another hour until Lyon would come to pick her up. She got up from her bed, grabbing her towel and heading for the bathroom.

Then she stopped, and looked at the wall covered with pictures of Gray-sama.

"No more," she thought. She found a small box, and began to pluck the pictures of the wall, placing them in the box. She then stowed the box under her bed.

The wall was now empty, except for the little marks created by the tack which showed any proof that it was once filled with memories and loving moments.

_Back at Lucy's Apartment_

Natsu and Happy chomped down on sandwiches, as they watched the ongoing battle in front of them.

"Honestly Gray, I don't believe you're that dense!" retorted Lucy, sighing.

"How was I supposed to know?" yelled Gray, a vein twitching at the top of his head.

"Why would you tell her that? It's obvious that she likes you, and by telling her that, you've hurt her feelings. She was really upset today," said Lucy.

Gray grunted. He didn't like hurting the people close to him. It wasn't intentional. But the thing was, he didn't excel in relationships. The lovey-dovey kind. He had never had a girlfriend before, much less liked a girl. The only thing he cared about was his friends, and squashing Natsu's face.

"Now what am I supposed to do?" he asked, his voice going down an octave lower.

"Well, you can't exactly apologise to her. Hmm….take her out on a date," she said, her fists squeezed in resolve.

"Whaat? No! I can't!" he yelled.

"Come on Gray. It's the best way to make to make it up to her."

"No way."

"C'mon Gray, you're not a real man if you don't do it," said Natsu, intervening.

"Umm Natsu, you're beginning to sound like Elfman," said Happy.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, SQUINTY EYES?" Gray yelled at Natsu.

"I agree with Natsu," said Lucy, folding her arms and taking full advantage of the situation.

"Aye!"

It was three against one. No matter what they wouldn't back down. Gray growled.

"Fine, I'll ask her," he grunted, looking to the floor.

"Yay! That's the spirit!" said Lucy, beaming a smile.

"Aye!"

"Yeah whatever. Anyway I gotta get back home. See ya," he said, heading for the front door.

"Umm Gray?" Lucy asked.

"What now?"

"You forgot your clothes."

Gray looked down. He was only wearing his boxers, his shirt and pants were draped on the couch.

"DAMN!"

Gray left with Happy, who was going out for dinner with Carla (and Wendy), leaving Natsu alone with Lucy.

Lucy was in the kitchen, making tea for herself. She gave Natsu a matchbox, where he proceeded to strike the match and eat the fire that was produced.

"My friends don't get any weirder than this," Lucy though to herself. It was still better than Gajeel though. The last time he came over to see Levy, he had ate all the pots and pans.

She felt sticky and dirty, and decided to take a shower.

"Oi Natsu! I'm gonna take a shower, don't destroy anything!" she yelled from her bedroom, grabbing a towel.

"Alrightttt!" he yelled back.

Situations like this would be spent by sharing jokes and laughing with Happy. But that blue neko had ditched him to go with his beloved Carla.

Natsu was very bored at that point.

He looked around the room, and spied a box on Lucy's bookshelf. He knew Lucy didn't like anyone to go through her things, but curiosity got the better of him. It was a trait that came with being a Dragon Slayer.

He opened the already unlocked box, and found it to be full of letters. He looked at the frontmost one, which was dated a few days ago.

He looked towards the bathroom, where he could hear Lucy humming. He opened the letter and read it.

_Dear Mum, _

_Things have been going well so far. Jellal and Erza are getting married! I was so happy, it was like a match made in heaven. The week has been busy, and we've been preparing for the wedding. I dragged Natsu and Gray with me to go to the nearby town to order the decorations. We had to go in a carriage. Poor Natsu-he was motion sick the whole trip. Hiss face was kind of cute though, he's cheeks go blue and his mouth becomes an upside down three. _

_Until the next letter, take care Mum,_

_Lucy_

Natsu's face turned into a volcanic shade of red.

_His face was kind of cute though_.

Lucy found him cute? In what kind of way? His mind spun. With no Happy around he was beginning to feel a little weird. _I'm alone with Lucy. In Lucy's house._ The colour on his face deepened.

_Cute…Cute…Cute…Cute…_

Miniature Lucy's spun around is in his head. He slapped himself in the face. Get a grip, you baka!

Lucy washed away the last few traces of soap on her body. She felt a little awkward, as Natsu was alone here. Oh well, it didn't matter. She stepped out of the bath and grabbed a towel. She grabbed the towel, but it slipped and fell in the tub.

"Damn it!" she cried, as she fished out the soaking wet towel out of the bath. Now she had to get another one, but it was in her bedroom. She couldn't walk out naked, Natsu was around. She squeezed the towel and hung it on the rail. She then opened the door a little and yelled for Natsu.

Natsu kept slapping himself. Suddenly,"Natsuuu! Get me a towel pleaseee!" Lucy's voice rang. "Ah…uh…where?" he stuttered, folding the letter and placing it back in the envelope unsteadily. "In my closet!" she yelled. He placed the envelope in the box, and went to her room to get the towel. Damn why did she have to put her towel next to her underwear? He grabbed a white towel printed with yellow ducks and went towards the bathroom door. "Lucy…" He didn't get to finish his sentence as he slipped on the mat.

Damn what was taking Natsu so long? Lucy waited, wrapping the wet towel around her. She hoped he wasn't messing around with her stuff. "Lucy…" she heard his voice right outside the door. She opened it slightly, but Natsu came crashing through. Her eyes widened.

The next thing she knew something heavy was on top of her. She opened her eyes, meeting a pair of black eyes centimeters away from her brown ones. They were wide open staring into hers. She felt his breath on her face. Neither of them moved, until Natsu regained his senses getting of her, and mumbling what sounded like "Sorry," before slamming the door. Lucy realized she was holding her breath. What just happened? She got up from the floor and picked up the fallen towel, wrapping herself with it and discarding the wet one into the laundry basket.

She opened the door and looked around. Natsu was gone. She sighed, walking to her room.

Natsu ran outside before stopping in an alley, regaining his breath. He slumped against the wall.

_You stupid idiot! Clumsy moron! You've really done it this time!_

After he was done hitting himself with insults, he got up. And he thought about what happened.

_I never realized Lucy was that pretty._

The corners of his mouth turned up slightly, and headed for home, his hands folded behind his neck.

_I'll see her tomorrow._

Juvia brought the box in her hand and headed out of her door, towards the trashcans outside. It was time to get rid of the memories once and for all. She walked along the roag, her long white skirt swishing along the pavement. She saw someone standing along the pavement, his hands in his pocket, gazing at the trees. He reminded Juvia of Gray-sama.

_Juvia is dreaming. Juvia must not let it get to her head._

The man turned around. Juvia saw a handsome face, spiky black hair, and dark blue eyes. It _was_ Gray-sama. And apparently he had seen Juvia and was running towards her.

_Oh no…what will Juvia say?_

"Juvia! What are you doing here?" he asked, surprised.

"Juvia lives here."

"Oh right…well you see I wanted to ask you. Would you go-"

Gray was interrupted by someone else. "Gray would you stop trying to snatch my date?" a deep voice echoed from behind.

Juvia turned around, only to be face to face with Lyon Bastia.

"Lyon," Gray said, grunting.

Lyon was too transfixed by Juvia to reply.

"Juvia, my dear, it has been ages since we last met. Is that insolent man bothering you?" he said, getting down on one knee and taking hold of her hand.

"Gray-sama is not bothering me, Lyon-sama. Let me throw this box," Juvia said before taking the box and heading for the trashcan.

"What's that?" Gray asked, trying to grab hold of the box. Juvia resisted, resulting in the box to fall, the pictures scattering everywhere. Gray's eyes widened. He saw so many pictures of him, including a one where someone's face was scribbled all over.

He was too stunned to speak.

Juvia bent down to pick up the pictures, tears forming in her eyes.

She put them in the box and grabbed Lyon's hand.

"Let's go Lyon-sama."

They walked off, leaving a puzzled and stunned Gray all by himself, standing by the magnolia trees.

**Oh the horror! That must have been quite embarrassing! Next chapter will be up in a week :D**

**Natsu: Come on, a little longer please?**

**No can't do Natsu, it's about time for your moment.**

**In the meantime, tell me what you think of the story so far! **


	3. Chapter 3

**So I'm back! Thanks for the reviews so far, they've been great :D I now present to you Chapter 3!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Memories  
**

The sky was a dazzling orange and yellow, as the sun approached the end of the horizon, setting. The wind blew, swaying the yellowing trees on the surrounding hills. Between the hills was a small clearing, where a makeshift hut was built. The hut was inhabited by a little girl, a little boy, and an egg half their size.

The egg sat majestically on the centre of the hay, and the children looked on and observed it carefully. The little girl had short, white and pale purplish hair, and wore a pink dress with matching shoes. The boy had pink hair, and wore a red coat with a checked scarf given to him by the fiery creature who had raised him. The egg, well, was just an egg, but it had intricate blue patterns all over it.

"I'm getting hungry," the boy drawled, as he rubbed his tummy.

"Alright Natsu. I, your wife, will cook you some dinner!" said the little girl, her sweet face beaming.

"Aghh! No way!" said Natsu, embarrassed, his cheeks turning pink. "Anyway let's get back to the guild," he said, picking up the egg with both the arms and leaving. The girl got up and followed him out of the hut.

Night soon fell, and the hut stood in the darkness, casting a looming shadow to the ground. The shadow got bigger, and a gigantic head and an equally enormous pair of hands sprouted from the side of the shadow.

The next morning, the children were back at the hut. The little girl used her magic to transform into a giant bird so that she could keep the egg warm. Natsu sat back, his arms folded behind his neck, and stared out of the hut, enjoying the view.

"Natsu?" said the girl, who had transformed back into human form.

"Yeah…?"

"Where did you find the egg?" she asked, curious.

"Oh, in the East Forest. It's not too far from here," said Natsu, pointing out of the hut.

"Could you show me where?" she asked.

"Okay! Let's go!" he said, carrying the egg and marching out of the hut.

The children were in the forest now. The canopy formed by the interlocking branches and leaves had filtered out most of the sunlight. The forest floor was dark, with few animals to be seen. The girl noticed birds flying off in another direction. The fog started to envelope the forest. Natsu led her to particular tree. It had a battered up picture. When the girl looked closer she realized it was a picture of Gray Fullbuster. "I was punching Gray's picture one day and the egg fell out," he said, pointing upwards to the tree. "That idiot, I'm gonna beat him up one day. I'm the best! I'm the-" He suddenly stopped, and turned around. She was gone!

"Lisanna! Where are you! LISANNAAAA!" he cried out. His voice echoed throughout the forest.

He could hear a thumping sound in the distance. It became louder and louder, until the ground started to shake. A giant green and purple creature appeared. It had a horn on its head, long pointy ears and an equally pointy jaw. It's arms had pink hearts all over it.

In one of its massive hands, a little girl writhed trying to escape its clutches. "Hey! Give her back!" Natsu said, hot blood pulsating through his veins. He picked up a rock and threw it at the creature.

"NEVER! I WILL EAT THIS LITTLE GIRL FOR BREAKFAST! BUT FIRST, I'LL FINISH YOU OFF!" it said, it's loud voice booming through the forest.

Natsu flew at him, his knuckles clenched, preparing to punch the Gorian. The Gorian laughed at stomped on him with his massive foot. The girl screamed. Under his foot, Natsu struggled trying to get the weight off him. He rolled out. The Gorian stomped its foot everywhere trying to squash Natsu, but Natsu was quicker. He flew in the air, fire igniting in his palm. He punched the Gorian with all his fiery might, and headbutted him. The Gorian fell backwards and landed on the ground, defeated. The little girl ran up to Natsu. "You look like a wreck," she said. He slumped against a tree tired. They headed back for the guild, with the egg.

After that adventure, they were careful not to venture to far out into the woods. The days passed as they played together and looked after the egg. They began to spend the nights in the hut too. One night, the two were sleeping peacefully on the soft hay. A shadow approached. The next morning, the egg was gone.

"WHO TOOK IT! WHO TOOK THE EGG?" Natsu yelled, in the guild. He went around, yelling at everyone, while the little girl stood in the corner, worried. A timid looking man with a blue tuxedo and white hair approached, carrying the egg. "Elf-nii chan!" said the girl, shocked. "I'm sorry. I noticed the egg was cold and I took it to warm it up," he said, apologetically. Out of the blue, the egg started to shake.

Cracks appeared at the side, and tiny bits of shell started to fall apart. "It's hatching!" Natsu said, in a mixture of glee and delight. Everyone gathered around the egg as Natsu held it. Suddenly, the top of the egg burst, and a blue creature flew out, saying, "Aye!"

"IT'S A CAT?!" Macao and Wakaba yelled, shocked. Natsu and the little girl cradled the cat, as everyone around them celebrated. A man with orange hair and a porkpie hat at the side was witnessing the delightful scene, and started to paint on his sketchbook.

Years passed. The children eventually grew up into youths, their powers much greater, their relationships solidified. The little girl grew up into a beautiful young woman with short layered hair, and a pretty pixie face. Natsu grew into a strong guy, who protected and cared for his friends. The girl was to leave for an S-Class quest with her siblings, and she went to see her best friend before she left.

Natsu sat under a tree with Happy, the winged blue cat. "I'm coming with you," he said to her. Elfman appeared, denying him. "We'll go ourselves," he said firmly. The girl sighed. As they left, she turned around and gave Natsu an L-shaped sign with her fingers, the sign of Fairy Tail.

A month passed. Natsu and Happy stood by the old hut in the clearing. Nothing had changed, except that now in front of the hut, there was a tombstone. It beared the name "LISANNA". Tears started to roll down Natsu's and Happy's eyes, as they mourned for their friend who once was.

* * *

Natsu woke up, as the sunlight streamed into the house. His face felt odd. He touched his face, and realized it was wet.

Natsu had these dreams often, after Lisanna had died. She was back now. She did not die, but she was taken into Edolas. She had already returned. So why was he having these dreams again? He felt confused. He threw the blanket off him, accidentally flinging Happy, who had nestled in the blanket sleeping, onto the floor. "NATSU!" Happy yelled, clearly annoyed. "Oh..err…I'm sorry," he mumbled getting up and heading for the bathroom.

Happy stared at him. The last time he was like this was when he was having those dreams. Was it happening again?

An hour later, the guild was filled again. Gajeel and Levy were sitting together talking, as Jet and Droy stared angrily at them. Macao and Wakaba were talking with Cana, whose head was inside a barrel of rum. MiraJane was polishing the glasses at the bar and talking with Lisanna, while Elfman was sitting at a corner with Evergreen.

Gray was sitting alone at the corner. He clearly wasn't feeling the love. His thoughts were running wild about what happened the night before. He didn't even understand what was going on. He only understood one thing though- that Juvia was upset with him. He thought hard. Other than yesterday where he had unknowingly hurt her feelings, he couldn't ever remember a time where he had said anything demeaning, hurtful or terrible to Juvia. Was it his personality? He was a pretty cold guy (not just in terms of his magic) and he rarely smiled. He stared at his palms, where a mist started to form.

He had a rough start in life. Deliora had destroyed his home, his family, and everything that belonged to him. He lived a competitive life alongside Ur and Lyon. And pretty soon that was taken away from him too. Ur sacrificed herself to encase Deliora in a giant ice statue. Lyon had assumed it was Gray's fault and had not forgiven him until recently. It was as if every bad thing to happen was always linked to Gray.

He stared at the wooden planks on the floor, frowning. He heard Lisanna talking to Mira Jane. "…yeah something is bothering her. She hasn't talked to anyone since yesterday,"

"Yeah. It's almost noon and she hasn't come to the guild yet," Mira Jane said, worried.

"Poor Juvia, I wonder if she's sick," said Lisanna, her shoulders drooping.

* * *

Juvia wasn't here. He just realized. Damn, he was doing it again. Unaware of his surroundings. It was one of his bad habits, again. He got up. Just then Natsu appeared.

"Coming Gray?" Natsu asked. Gray frowned. "Where?"  
"The job, dummy," he said, waving a flyer in his face.  
"Umm…no. I've got things to do," Gray said, walking towards the entrance of the guild.

"Oh well, it's just you and me Lucy. Let's go," Natsu said, marching out of the guild. "Just the both of us?" Lucy said, looking for Gray. He was gone. "You forgot me…" Happy wailed, as he sat at the corner, a gray cloud hovering above him.

The guild was quiet after majority of the noisemakers had left. The afternoon sunlight streamed in through the windows. Some were taking naps, others doing their things quietly. It was pretty much a lazy afternoon. Just then, yelling could be heard outside the guild. Macao looked up from his slumber. "Honestly, you never let me do anything!" a female voice was heard yelling. Mira Jane looked up from her magazine. "Is that…"

A woman marched into the guild, her arms crossed. Her red hair whipped about her, as she furiously walked on. A man came running after her. His eyes were as narrow as slits, and his tattoo above and under his eyes were looking pretty creased. "It's my duty to!" he yelled, looking cross. "Your duty?" she asked, skeptically. "A man's duty to protect his wife!" he said. "Honestly Jellal, I'm a S-class mage! I've gone on countless jobs! I can protect myself! I was practically doing nothing on this job!" she said, her eyebrows furrowed. "I couldn't take the risk Erza! If anything happened to you, I would never forgive myself!" he cried. "Oh just…argh whatever!" she said, marching up to the second floor. Jellal started to go after her, but Elfman stopped him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Real men let their women have their own time to think," he said, nodding.

Jellal's shoulders drooped, his face crumpled.

* * *

Gray walked along the pavement, his hands in his coat pockets. Where would Juvia have gone? She wasn't at home. His eyebrows creased, as he turned into the South Gate Park.

* * *

**Took me quite a while to write this chapter, phew! I hoped you liked this chapter, please do review!  
I'll be at the Anime Festival Asia this Friday. Anyone else going? It's my first time! (lol)  
I also wrote a new story, "Fiore Weekly:Interviews!" You can read it by going to my profile!  
**

**Till the next chapter,  
MDTM  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm sorry this update took a little long, because i had alot of stuff to do this week **

**There's been a few mistakes i made in Chapter 1 and 3:  
1. In Fairy Tail OVA 5 the Jellal we saw was indeed not Mystogan but actually Jellal himself. I haven't got to the Grand Magic Games part yet so I assumed it was Mystogan.  
2. Ur didn't give Ultear away. I mentioned the opposite in Chapter 3, which is wrong.** (Thanks to the person who highlighted this!)  
**I've already edited it, but it's a side note to those** **who have already read these chapters. Apologies!**

**And to all readers from the Phillipines who have been affected by Typhoon Haiyan, I pray for the recovery and safety of everyone there!**

**In the meantime, enjoy Chapter 4! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Reconcilation  
**

Erza was pissed. And by pissed she meant seriously pissed.

Fortunately for today the second floor suffered her wrath. As she stomped her way through, the floor cracked, and pictures shifted slightly off position. She sat down on a chair and banged her fist on the table, causing a vase and Levy's books to fly upwards and crash back on the table. This was rather minor compared to other times. The guild members knew very well not to anger the Titania.

She felt worthless. Useless. Her mind was programmed to battle seven days a week. Fighting wasn't just what she did for a living; it was imbedded into her. So the fact that she was doing pretty much nothing but stand around and watch Jellal squash people's asses during jobs angered her. She was the Titania. It was her who did the squashing. Not the other way round.

She had felt that by going with quests with Natsu and the others would separate her from Jellal, so she talked it over with them and they agreed that she should with them instead.

She wasn't expecting this at all.

She loved him. She truly did. He was the most important person to her. But he had to understand. That she had to play a part too. She wasn't a doll following him around. She sank her head into her arms, sighing.

* * *

Juvia sat on a bench, clutching a box of chocolates. It was a present from Lyon-sama. She had not opened the packaging. The events the night before came to her mind.

_"Juvia! What are you doing here?" he asked, surprised._

_"Juvia lives here."_

_"Oh right…well you see I wanted to ask you. Would you go-"_

_Gray was interrupted by someone else. "Gray would you stop trying to snatch my date?" a deep voice echoed from behind._

_Juvia turned around, only to be face to face with Lyon Bastia._

_"Lyon," Gray said, grunting._

_Lyon was too transfixed by Juvia to reply._

_"Juvia, my dear, it has been ages since we last met. Is that insolent man bothering you?" he said, getting down on one knee and taking hold of her hand._

_"Gray-sama is not bothering me, Lyon-sama. Let me throw this box," Juvia said before taking the box and heading for the trashcan._

_"What's that?" Gray asked, trying to grab hold of the box. Juvia resisted, resulting in the box to fall, the pictures scattering everywhere. His eyes widened is shock._

_Juvia choked back the tears, grabbing Lyon's hand and walking away. _

Juvia had been completely stupid. How could Juvia do something like that? Gray-sama had looked hurt. His face swirled and swirled in her mind. She wanted to just go home, clutch her doll and cry. Cry until all her emotions came pouring out, to soothe her confused mind and burning heart. But she couldn't. She was stuck with Lyon, and she had to endure the evening.

"_Juvia what's wrong? Did Gray do anything to upset you?" Lyon asked Juvia, gently. She had not touched her meal, and her eyes drooped._

"_No Lyon-sama, it's not Gray-sama. Juvia is just…tired," she said. _

_Lyon frowned. He then placed his hand on hers. "If there's anything wrong or anything that's upsetting you, you can always come and tell me," he said, smiling. _

_Juvia looked up, managing a faint smile. "Thank you."_

Lyon-sama was kind to her. She was aware of his affections for her, but she couldn't return them.

_I wonder if this is how Gray-sama feels about me._

But then again, he had been about to ask Juvia something, before Lyon came. It had been bugging Juvia since the morning.

"_Would you go-"_

Go where? Did he mean "Would you go out with me?"

She mentally hit herself. Gray-sama would never ask Juvia that. It wasn't like him.

She set the chocolates down on the bench and looked up. It was a beautiful day. The afternoon sun was out but it wasn't hot. Autumn was rolling in, and the leaves on the trees bore beautiful shades of orange, yellow and gold. Children ran around the trees, kicking up the leave litters onto the air. Couples walked arm in arm, admiring the view and inhaling the spicy and warm scent of autumn. Exceeds, who had well integrated into Earthland, walked on pavements and flew on trees. The South Gate Park had a lovely and quiet atmosphere to it.

The bench heaved on one side as someone sat next to her. She did not take notice, and stared at the scene before her.

"It's beautiful, huh?" a familiar voice said. She turned around, and her heart almost jumped out of her chest.

Gray leaned back on bench his one hand resting behind his neck and the other holding a coffee takeout cup. The wind blew, and his spiky black hair whipped gently about his face. He wore a blue shirt with his fleece jacket on, and black denim jeans, with sneakers. His dark blue eyes gazed onto the scenery before them, as he took a sip of his coffee.

Juvia she had a mini heart attack. Her eyes widened and her hand immediately flew up to her heart. "Gray-sama!" she cried. He turned over and smiled slowly. "No wonder you didn't go to the guild today. It's a nice day out," he said.

Gray-sama had been looking for her?

"Juvia is…uh…sorry she didn't come today," she said, placing her hands on her lap and lowering her head.

"Nah it's okay. I was just worried something had happened. And I wanted to…um…talk to you too," he said, his cheeks colouring,

"_Talk. To. Juvia? Juvia is going to go mad!" she thought, her heartbeat accelerating wildly. _

"Ah...uh what about Gray-sama?" she asked, her voice small.

Gray took a deep breath before he started. "The thing is Juvia, I've never really noticed anything around me. The relationships people had, friends, everything. I only wanted to protect my friends and myself. I think I was a little too straight minded, and I couldn't see that I was neglecting…people," he said, not looking at her.

Juvia was a little taken aback, but nodded at him to continue.

"I…I didn't see that. Ur tried to teach it to me, but I was only focused on growing my magic. Even after she died, I retained the same character. Lyon seems to have grown out of it…but I haven't," he said, his voice shaking a little when mentioning this Ur.

He looked her in the eye. "So Juvia…If I've ever…upset or hurt you…accidentally…If I've never recognized any…feelings…I apologise."

He let out a deep breath. Juvia sat very still. Her bones were shaking, her mind was reeling and her heart, out of control.

Gray looked at her, expecting a response. He looked shocked, as he saw tears streaking down her face.

"Oh Juvia I'm sorry! Did I say anything wrong?" he said frantically.

Juvia sobbed. "No…G-gray-sama, it's…just that…" She sobbed even harder.

Gray stretched his hand over to her shoulder, and pulled her towards him, so that she was leaning on his shoulder. She continued to sob on his shoulder.

After a minute or so, she dried her tears and sniffled. She cleared her throat and began. "When I was a child, I was a misery. My parents abandoned me because I brought upon bad fortune and rain. The skies were always gloomy when I was around. Everyone hated me. Wherever I walked rain would fall. So never would I have thought…that…one day someone would…apologise for causing misery…to _me_…when they haven't," she sniffled.

"Oh," Gray said. They were like that for a while, until Juvia lifted her head from his shoulder and sat straight up, drying her eyes with a handkerchief.

"Juvia is sorry Gray-sama, for embarrassing you like that," she said guiltily.

"It's alright, you were upset," he said reassuringly.

Juvia managed a faint smile. "Let's go back to the guild then."

Gray sat up, scratching his head and looking pretty much like a kid who had gotten into trouble.

"Well, ah…you see…I kind of ditched Natsu and Lucy cause we were gonna go for a job so…Gramps and Erza are gonna kill me," he said, shuddering when mentioning Erza's name.

"Why didn't you go with them?" Juvia asked.

"Well…uh…I came to uh…find you, yeahhh," he said, embarrassed.

_Gray-sama came to find Juvia? I'm so happyyyyyyyy!_

Juvia's mind ventured into La-La Land again.

"Juvia?" Gray asked.

Juvia snapped out of her daydream. "Uh...Juvia is sorry to have caused Gray-sama trouble," she said apologetically.

"Don't bother about it. Gramps will get over it," he said, smirking.

They both sat still and watched the little Exceeds running around and tossing a ball.

Out of the blue, Juvia's stomach started to rumble loudly. Juvia clutched it, willing it to stop, to save her from further embarrassment. Gray looked like he was about to laugh.

"You hungry?" he asked.

Juvia reddened, willing for the universe to create a black hole under her and suck her in.

"Yes, Juvia has not eaten since morning."

"Well I'm starving too. Let's go grab something to eat," he said getting up. Juvia got up and the both of them walked out of the park and towards the Magnolia Mall.

At a nearby tree, a bird sat on a branch looking at the both of them intently. It was aquamarine and seemed to be made out of ice. One of its eyes was dark blue.

Lyon watched the two of them walk out of the guild, his blood starting to boil. He banged his fist on the table, startling Jura.

"What is wrong, Lyon?" he asked.

"Gray…he is going to pay…" he said, his voice full of anger.

* * *

Jellal walked along the streets of Magnolia Town. He didn't have to wear Mystogan's disguise anymore as the Council had lifted his sentence in light of his 'good behavior'. He was still upset over his row with Erza, but he couldn't see why she couldn't understand him.

_I'm not a caged animal, Jellal!_

He wanted to protect her. After everything he had done to her in the past. He had to make up for it. Which man would willingly send out his loved one to fight?

He knew that she liked to fend for herself. She hated to depend on people. Maybe that was his mistake.

A sign caught his attention." MAGNOLIA CAKE SHOP." He ventured inside the shop, the bell ringing as he opened the wooden door.

The patisserie was simple, but done nicely. It had white walls and a wooden floor. Tables and chairs were arranged neatly and the patisserie display had all kinds of cakes and pastries. A round man wearing a baker's hat and a green apron called out to him. "Good afternoon, young man! How can I help you?" he said cheerfully.

"I…uh…want a cake." He couldn't believe how dumb he sounded.

"Sure! What kind of cake would you like?" he asked.

Jellal was at a loss for words. He was no cake expert. He had actually never really eaten it before.

The baker seemed to understand. He had heard that his regular customer Erza-san was engaged to this man.

He took out a cake with white icing and strawberries. "Erza-san usually asks me for ones with strawberries," he said kindly, setting the cake on the counter.

Jellal looked up, surprised. How did he know?

"Well, I'll take that one then," he said, fishing a ten dollar bill from his coat pocket.

The baker packed the cake in a neat box and handed it to him. "Thank you, young man! I'm sure Erza-san would be pleased!" he said cheerfully. Jellal smiled gratefully at him and left the shop, heading back for Fairy Tail.

He went to Mira, who was reading some magazines at the bar. "Mira, do you know where Erza went?" he asked.

"She's upstairs," she said, smiling. She felt sorry for him.

"Thanks." He tiptoed up the stairs, where he saw Erza slumped over the table, snoring softly. He placed the box in front of her, and patted her shoulder.

Erza felt her shoulder move. She looked up with bleary eyes, and saw a white box in front of her. She rubbed her eyes, and slowly opened the box. She gasped. It was her favourite cake. Vanilla icing with strawberries. She had the urge to gobble it up, but where had the cake come from? She turned around and saw Jellal trying to tiptoe back down the stairs. She got up and ran towards him, hugging him from behind.

"I'm sorry," she spoke into his shirt.

Jellal smiled. "I'm sorry too."

* * *

**Awwwww. I liked writing that last bit. In the meantime do review! I read all of it and it really does motivate me to continue wrting this fic. See you in a bit!**

**-MDTM**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo minna! I'm sorry I haven't updated in more than a week! . I've been using the time to catch up more on the Fairy Tail series, so I can write the fics better. **

**Yeah so anyway, here's Chapter 5. I hope I made up for the lack of Nalu previously. **

**Gray: Finally I get a break!  
Juvia: Don't say that Gray-sama! Juvia wants to-  
MDTM: Uh never mind.  
**

* * *

Night had fallen, covering Fiore in a dark blue blanket dotted with stars. The train zipped past the trees, blowing some unfortunate squirrels off the branches. Lucy stared out of the train, thinking about the job. The job was to find a village which had gone missing near the jungles outside the town of Cerebro. The reward was 10,000 jewels. The job only mentioned that it was called "The Village Of The Red Sands" and nothing else. How a desert could be located inside a jungle Lucy did not know. She racked her brains, trying to think of how it could have disappeared.

She looked over at Natsu. His cheeks were sagged out, his face blue. His mouth and eyes had turned into what resembled the number "3". Lucy had no idea how someone could do that. Happy had fallen asleep at the top deck. Natsu started groaning again, and his stomach rumbled. He couldn't even eat, as he was likely to throw it up anyway. Suddenly she felt guilty. He was suffering on the other seat all alone. She felt a strange sense of throwing up too, even though it was very faint. She walked over and sat next to Natsu, letting his head rest on her lap. "Only once Natsu," she muttered. She patted his back slowly and reassuringly.

Natsu was feeling terrible. He was hungry but he felt like throwing up too. Suddenly he felt his head go sideways, and he found his head on a comfortable spot. Someone started to pat his back, and he instantly started to feel better. The blue in his face started to reside and he felt better. Then drowsiness washed over him, and he fell asleep.

Lucy saw that Natsu had fallen asleep. "Phew," she said, relieved. She was going to get up and return to her seat but it was if her heart wasn't willing to. She found herself glued to the chair, continuing to gaze at Natsu's sleeping face. She smiled, and subsequently fell asleep too.

**Natsu's P.O.V**

"_Hey Igneel, did you ever have a girlfriend?" asked little Natsu. The fire dragon roared with laughter. "No, Natsu. We dragons do not have 'girlfriends' we have mates."_

"_Mates?"_

"_Yes. The moment a dragon is born he is connected to another soul. It could be anyone."_

"_Then how will you know who it is?"_

"_When you first meet this person you heart will tell you."_

"_How's my heart gonna tell me? It doesn't have a mouth!"_

"_You will see, Natsu."_

_15 years later_

_Igneel was in town. Here. Finally after so long he would get to see him. He ran and ran towards the town square, with Happy flying behind him. He saw a crowd of people and pushed past. But there was only some weird magician seducing girls. Then he turned and saw her. He felt a strange sensation, like his heart was getting bigger and bigger. He could feel fire igniting in his hand._

_Minutes later they were running away from a crowd of angry lovestruck girls. Once they had outrun them, he stopped, panting. When he looked up he saw her again. The blonde girl, with big brown eyes. His heart started beating faster, but he didn't know why. _

_They found themselves at a restaurant, where Happy and him proceeded to munch on food. _

"_I'm Lucy! Thanks for saving me back there…what a jerk honestly…."_

_Lucy. The name echoed in his mind. _

"…_and so I would totally like to join Fairy Tail because it's the most awesome guild ever! I'm a mage though…."_

_They thanked her for the meal and left, but Natsu could not seem to shrug of this feeling that he had left something behind._

_Hours later, Happy and him stood at the edge of a cliff, looking out to the sea. He spotted the yacht. Something felt wrong. "Happy let's fly there," he said. "Aye!"_

_They entered the yacht and found men carrying unconscious women everywhere. He beat up most of the goons and barged into a locked room. There he saw the pervert he had seen earlier in the day and…Lucy! "Happy, take her and fly out of here! I'll handle these guys," he said, rolling up his sleeves._

_They were later outrunning the Council officers. "So Lucy, would you like to join Fairy Tail?" he asked gleefully. "Yes!" she said happily. Seeing her smile made him feel a warmth inside. _

_A few months had passed. They had beaten many enemies, destroyed places, but had pretty much a good time. Natsu had never felt happier before._

_It was the season of the blooming cherry blossoms. Lucy had fallen sick and she could not attend the festivities. Natsu felt gloomy the whole day. Without Lucy he felt like there was a gaping hole somewhere on the ground. He knew how badly she had wanted to see the Rainbow sakuras. Evening approached. He decided. "Happy, get your spade, were going out," he said. _

_Lucy was so happy the next day. She had even hugged them. When he felt her warm arms around his neck he felt contented. Even when they had got into trouble with Master, he could not help feeling happy._

_Tenrou Island. Lucy and him were fighting Kain. He had gotten trapped under boulders, and Kain proceeded to beat up Lucy in front of him. For the first time in his life he felt helpless. Weak. _

_It was this that he remembered when he fought Hades. He must protect everyone and Lucy. _

_Pretty soon Acnologia had come and busted up the place. Thanks to Fairy Sphere they were safe, but they had fallen asleep for seven years._

_When they woke him up the first thing that came to his mind, "Lucy." _

_They had returned back to a changed Magnolia. Lucy's father had died, and he could not forget the tears that Lucy had not shed. She was shaken. And he couldn't do anything, to change the fate that had befallen her._

_But he couldn't understand what he felt towards her. He thought of it as care, as a deep friendship. But was it something more? Was it l-_

"_Natsu. Natsu. NATSU. GET UP!"_

"What!?" he jolted from his dream. He was looking up at Lucy. But her face was covered by her breasts. That's when he realized he was lying on her lap.

"AAARGGGHHHH! Sorry Lucy!" he said, bowing in apology so as to not receive the Lucy Kick.

"It's fine seriously. Stop that, you're embarssing us."

He sighed, relieved. "Wait how did I even fall asleep?"

Lucy looked flustered. "Uh…well…I kind of patted you to sleep. You looked terrible."

Wait she did that? "Well except for Wendy's Troia…no one has ever been able to get me out of the motion sickness. Especially without magic."

"Ah…well…let's just say it was good fortune."

"She lllllllllllikes you!"

"Shutup Happy!"

They got down at the next station. Cerebro was a bustling town, and Lucy had to admit that it looked better than Magnolia. They walked around, trying to find a place to eat.

It was then when she bumped into something furry. "Oh I'm sorr-" Her eyes widened.

"Well well, look who we've run into, Rogue!" the person said.

Lucy stepped back. The blonde guy who wore a cropped shirt and a fur jacket, and the black hared guy wore some robes. There was a small crowd of girls, screaming and waving posters of them "It's you guys…" Natsu growled.

Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney stood before them. "Well what are you guys up to here?" Sting asked. "What does it have to do with you?" Natsu asked. The two were now nose to nose, glaring at each other. Lucy, Happy and Rogue sighed. "Now now guys, let's not start a fight in the middle of the town," she said, her palms up. They stepped away from each other growling. Lucy explained the job to Sting and Rogue. Upon hearing it their eyes widened in surprise. "Well I guess we're gonna have to be buddies now," he said, putting a hand around Natsu and squeezing him, earning him an annoyed look from Natsu. "Why?" Natsu growled.

"Well because we're here on that same job too."

* * *

**Yeah it was a short chapter. Sorry .  
But anyway I would like to hear some feedback for this story. I do have a idea of writing it but I need to hear more from you guys, so that I can improve it better. **

**So do tell me what you like about the story and what you would like to see too!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I'm back. Thanks for all the reviews, they've been great :D ****Sorry this took a long time, coz I was overseas, and when I came back i had this writer's block :(**

**Before reading this chapter, I'd like to tell you there will be spoilers. Don't worry though, just a bit from the other half of the Grand Magic Games, the part that wasn't in the anime. The reason for it is because towards the end of that arc many characters change, and certain events happen. **

**Please leave a review, they give me the motivation to write a new chapter faster.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Trouble  
**

It was the first time in a long time that Juvia had actually felt happy. It was as if she could see the universe of possibilities that could unfold. Her heart was contented.

She looked over at Gray, who was gaping at an ice structure in the display. They were at the Magnolia Museum.

"Come and see this Juvia. It hasn't melted yet! My ice can't do that…"

They were now looking around the new Magnolia Town. There were so many battles in the events of the last 3 years that they many of the guild members did not have much time to look around much. The Museum had opened recently and it housed an array of magical artefacts dating all the way back to the Dark Age, when Zeref was in power, and even a giant skeleton of a dragon found under the Domas Flau.

"That's a very beautiful piece, Gray-sama," Juvia said, smiling.

"Yeah, kind of," Gray said, running his hand through his hair, embarrassed, He rarely showed his enthusiasm for the things he liked to anyone. Ever.

Looking at the skeletal structure on display brought him back to the memories of the Grand Magic Games 2 years ago. Especially after that when the dragons descended upon Crocus. Gray was sure that he had been pierced by multiple beams by Motherglare's hatchlings, but somehow, he had managed to avoid it in time. It was almost as if someone had rewinded time for a minute or so.

But the only person who could do that was Ultear. Somehow he had managed to put the pieces together and realized that a certain spell had caused her to grow old. He had cried, because he knew she would die sooner or later. Gray was a person who rarely did so.

He must have had a pretty sad face because Juvia was looking at him with a concerned look. "Gray-sama, what's wrong? You're…tearing…"

Gray touched the skin below his eyes. His fingers came away wet. _Damn it. Now you probably made the girl think you're a sissy. And probably a weirdo coz_

"Oh..um… well I was thinking about…Ultear."

_Really Gray? Did you just say that? Way to go, idiot._

Juvia's face immediately hardened. "Oh," she said, and nothing more.

The air between them was clouded in a tense fog.

_Now you've really done it. Idiot._

The walked along the exhibits, not really looking at it either.

Gray started. "Uh Juvia?"

Juvia whipped around, her face steely as…well, steel.

"Yes, Gray-sama," her tone a pitch higher.

She must have looked pretty fierce because Gray actually looked like Erza was about to attack him.

"Ah…never mind," Gray said.

Juvia felt torn again. After the Grand Magic Games, she had somehow suspected that Ultear had gone missing somehow, and it was the cause of Gray's change of mood. She had suspected that Gray had some feelings for Ultear. It turned out she was right. But if so Gray wouldn't be that bothered with Juvia, right?

They made a turn, and found themselves at a dead end. Piles of boxes and empty crates were stacked up in a corner.

"Gray-sama," Juvia said firmly, crossing her arms.

"Uh…yeah?"

"Do you like Ultear-san?" she asked, blankly.

Gray's eyes widened. "What? Never, she's like a sister to me!"

_She's like a sister to me…a sister…_

Juvia reeled back. She had never thought of that before. Then she realized that her speculation was the product of her ability to produce numerous and unrealistic fantasies.

She suddenly felt embarrassed for asking Gray something like that.

"I'm sorry it's just…Juvia is just…Juvia doesn't…" she mumbled, the tears threatening to fall.

Gray unfroze. He walked up to her. "Juvia I-" He tripped on a carton.

He caught hold of her shoulders by accident, and the two of them went sprawling onto a box. The box burst open, and a cloud of Styrofoam peanuts burst out, enveloping the both of them in white Styrofoam bits.

When Juvia finally opened her eyes, they were staring right back into Gray's dark blue ones. His black bangs swept across his forehead. That's when Juvia realized his hands were on her shoulders, his one knee on the ground. Juvia was sitting on the opened box. Their faces were so close.

Gray placed a warm hand on her face, his thumb soothing the tension on her face. Her eyes widened, and then she shut them. Was he going to…

He leaned in, his lips getting closer. Juvia wanted to gasp.

"BANG!" The two of them jumped apart. Juvia looked towards her left. A glass artifact had crashed towards the ground. She looked closer, and realized it was ice.

The ice exhibits were at the magic section of the building.

The ice was turquoise blue. The artifact had been frozen and sent crashing to the ground.

And there was only one mage who could create ice of that colour.

Juvia got up and walked swiftly towards the exhibit, she turned. A man was walking away. From behind, she saw that he was wearing blue robes, a dark blue bottoms and boots walking swiftly away. His hair was spiky and white.

Gray appeared next to her, looking in her direction.

"Lyon…sama…"

Gray clenched his fists.

* * *

"I'm gonna pound you whole!"

"Well, I'll get there first!"

"You think you'll win?"

"Bring it!"

Natsu chomped off the last piece of meat, finishing the bone. He looked down at his plate. It was empty.

"I won! Bwahahahaha!" he yelled, pounding his fists in the air.

Sting slumped over his seat, clearly defeated. "Well I guess no one can beat you at eating Natsu-san," Sting said, admitting defeat.

"I already told you idiot. You can't challenge Natsu-san unless you want to lose," Rogue muttered.

Lucy wondered how she was going to put up with these three. Just over an hour ago, Sting and Natsu were gonna go out in a fight in the middle of the town square. Now they looked like best buddies.

Oh and the other three. She looked over to another table, where Lector and Happy were having a brawl, with Frosch as some sort of referee.

"Hah! I've never seen a cat who is blue!" Lector jeered.

"Fro thinks so too!"

"Well I've never seen a cat who is red!" Happy retorted.

"Fro thinks so too!"

"You keep your fish in a green pouch? Lame. I get Sting-kun to keep it for me!"

"Fro thinks so too!"

"Well It's a smarter idea! You're just dumb!

"Fro thinks so too!"

"Hey Frosch! Whose side are you on?!" Lector yelled.

"Your exceed is rather…uh…open-minded…" Lucy said to Rogue.

"Our cats reflect our own characters."

Lucy imagined a happy and smiling Rogue agreeing to everything Natsu and Sting said. The very image was scarring.

"Anyway guys, we need to get down to the quest," Lucy said, getting her job poster out.

"What are you talking about? We'll just bust their asses and collect our reward!" Natsu said.

"That's awesome Natsu-san!" Sting cried.

"We're supposed to FIND a missing village!" Lucy yelled.

"Really?" Natsu and Sting said together.

Lucy was beginning to feel Rogue was the only one present besides her who wasn't harebrained.

"Anyway, how is it that both our guilds got accepted on the same job?" Rogue asked.

"I'm not so sure…I don't think it's a very difficult job though…to require two teams," Lucy pondered.

"It is. The reward is 500,000 jewels right?" Sting said.

"WHAAAAAT?!" Natsu and Lucy cried.

"Ours only says its 5000 jewels!" Lucy cried.

"No Lucy. It appears your job has been printed wrong. The village was said to contain 5000 jewels. As in precious stones. Like diamonds and rubies," Rogue said.

"5000 JEWELS?!" Natsu and Lucy yelled again.

Lucy began to think of herself surrounded in riches of diamonds and rubies and emeralds. Natsu on the other hand was imagining himself sitting and basking on a mountain of them.

"Seriously?" Rogue muttered.

After Natsu and Lucy had calmed down Rogue proceeded on. "The village is called The Village Of The Red Sands, as you might know."

They nodded.

"But the thing is…Cerebro is surrounded by dense vegetation. Meaning jungles. There's no desert out here at all," he finished.

"But the job said the nearest town to the village was Cerebro…" Lucy said, confused.

"Could there be like some secret desert hidden deep in the jungle?" wondered Sting.

"That's like an oasis, only the opposite way round," Lucy said.

"Right. But the real problem is, have you ever heard of a desert with red sand?" Rogue queried.

The three of them shook their heads.

"That's why. There's something about this missing village that's really suspicious. And why would they keep 5000 jewels in a village, away from the town?" Rogue pondered.

They were silent for a minute.

"I think we'll just spend the rest of today researching the area, and try to see if we can find out more. We'll set out tomorrow," Lucy said.

"That's a good idea. I want to sleep," yawned Natsu. Lucy glared at him.

Rogue and Sting got up. "We'll be leaving now then," said Sting grinning. "Come find us if you find out anything," Rogue said grimly, before calling out to their exceeds on the next table.

Lucy paid for the meals, and called for Happy and Natsu. As the mages from Fairy Tail left, a man looked on at them as he sipped his beer.

"Well well, looks like we'll have some company," he said, tapping his ear. A voice responded back in his brain. "What a nuisance. Both Fairy Tail and Sabertooth? We'll have to eliminate them quickly before the reach the Red Sands," the voice boomed.

"They have 3 dragon slayers. It is best to leave them alive. They will be helpful in our plans. We can just kill the girl," the man said.

"Very well. I shall see you soon, Etheus," the voice said, before fading out.

* * *

**What will happen in the love triangle of Juvia, Gray and Lyon? Does Gray like Juvia? And who exactly is Etheus, and his connection to the Red Sands?  
Until the next chapter,**

**MDTM**


End file.
